The invention concerns a method and a continuous casting device for the dynamic adjustment of roller segments that support and/or guide both sides of a continuously cast strand made of metal, especially steel, with at least two successive pairs of rollers, which are adjusted relative to each other by piston-cylinder units, which are acted upon with both position control and pressure control, and the pairs of rollers are then adjusted to the continuously cast strand by position control, and the hydraulic pressure is switched from position-controlled operation to pressure-controlled operation when the hydraulic pressure in a piston-cylinder unit reaches a predetermined value.
A method of this type a described in EP 1 062 066 B1. The method was previously used on driver stands of bloom and billet continuous casting machines, in which the hydraulic piston-cylinder units are position-controlled and pressure-controlled. However, the method found no acceptance in other operations, except for slab and thin-slab continuous casting machines.